The Tutor
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: Ned is assigned a tutor for Algebra, and it turns out his tutor is Moze. During their sessions, Ned realizes that he has a feeling he never had before, Love. Will Ned ask Jennifer to be his girlfriend? Inspired by the tutors epi. NedMoze Please R&R.
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's!!!!

A/N: Sorry I haven't done much in a while, the reason why is in my profile, I'm trying to update as much as possible. Here's some things you need to know in the story for now, **Ned and Moze are in High School and they are still just best friends. Another thing is the High School's name is Michael S. Brown High School, (I don't remember the last name). Also, I know High School has blocks instead of periods, but I'm not in High School yet so I'm not really familiar so please don't tell me that. **Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

In the Michael S. Brown High School, Moze and Cookie were hanging out in the Freshman Wing by Moze's locker.

"So, how did you think you did on Mr. Kane's Algebra mid-term?" Cookie asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully good, I'll find out 8th period." Moze said, and Cookie nodded. "You know what sucks?" Moze asked Cookie.

"Mid-terms?" Cookie said.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm saying, my Mom made me sign up for that tutor program." Moze said.

"Oh, that sucks also."

"Yeah it does, I'll probably end up teaching some annoying kid Algebra."

After Moze said that, Ned came up to Moze and Cookie and said, "Hi guys!"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just heading for Mr. Kane's class." Ned said, nervously.

"Oh yeah, good luck on the mid-term grade." Moze said.

"Guys I should got now to Chemistry, bye." Cookie said.

"Bye." Moze and Ned said, simultaneously.

"So, do you want to walk to class with me, since English is right next door." Ned said, nervously. _Why am I so nervous around Moze, something is wrong with me._

"Sure I'll go with you." Moze replied, and the two kids walked down the hall to room 232 and 234.

"I'll see you later." Ned said, as he went into room 232, and Moze walked into the English class next door.

Ned sat down in his seat in the back, and talked to Coconut Head and Backpack Boy, who both sit next to him for a little bit until the bell rang, and Mr. Kane was ready to teach the class Algebra.

Mr. Kane was nice at times, also sometimes mean as well. He was about 5 feet 9 inches, he had short, dark brown hair, he was about 40 years old, and he was wearing a white business shirt, with a black tie.

"Class, today, as you know, you will be getting back your mid-terms that you took last week. I will say now, some of you did very well, while some of you need to work on Algebra." Mr. Kane told the class, as he had the tests in his hand.

He started to pass them out and Ned was daydreaming. But when Mr. Kane slammed the paper on his desk he woke up.

"Ned we need to talk after class." Mr. Kane said, as he put his test up side down, and left.

Ned picked up the mid-term cautiously, and turned it back to the front, he got a 35 as a grade.

* * *

After class, Ned went up to Mr. Kane's desk nervously and said, "You wanted to talk to me?" 

"Yes Ned I do, about your grades." Mr. Kane started to say, "You've been failing a lot of quizzes and tests, also you haven't been handing in you homework. Has there been anything going on in your life recently?"

"My parents aren't divorced or fighting if that's what you're asking." Ned said, getting right to the point in Mr. Kane's question.

"Okay, then just to let you know I signed you up for the Tutor-to-Peer Program." Mr. Kane said to Ned Bigby.

"I can't be a tutor Mr. Kane." Ned said, with a confused look on his face.

"No, I'm signing you up for a peer, a student tutor will be helping you with Algebra." Mr. Kane said, "They already assigned you a tutor that I approved of, so today instead of going to Study Hall, you will come to my classroom and get to know the person."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Kane." Ned said, and he left room 232.

* * *

At 1:45, Ned headed to Mr. Kane's classroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Kane let him in and said, "Hello Ned, your new tutor said, that she will be running a little late." 

_She? Okay so my new tutor is a girl, I can probably handle that._ Ned thought.

A couple minutes later Ned asked to go to the bathroom, and Mr, Kane said yes and he filled out Ned's Hall Pass.

While Ned was in the bathroom, and Moze came in Mr. Kane's classroom.

"Hi Mr. Kane, is my student here?" Moze asked in a confused tone?

"Yes, he's here, he just had to use the bathroom." Mr. Kane said.

Just like Ned, Moze had no idea whatsoever who her student was.

After about two or three minutes, Ned came into the room and he said, "Moze what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here to meet my student." Moze replied.

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE MY TUTOR!" Ned said shockingly.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 1! Sorry if you thought it was kind of bad. Trust me there will be a lot of NedMoze! Please Enjoy and review! 


	2. Making Plans

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews, alerts, etc. Well, here's chapter two. By the way, I'm going on vacation soon, so don't expect anything for a while for at least a week. But I _might _be able to post another chapter before I leave. But don't get your hopes up. It will say in my profile, 'On vacation' if I'm on vacation. This chapter has for NedMoze moments than the previous one. Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please enjoy chapter two! Please R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE MY TUTOR?" Ned exclaimed.

Mr. Kane noticed that Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely know each other and he thought that they would work well together, "Oh okay, that's good, you guys are friends."

"Yeah, we are friends Mr. Kane." Moze said, who still couldn't believe that Ned was her partner, however she was happy on the inside.

"Now, let me tell you about what you're going to be doing," Mr. Kane started as the three of them got chairs and gathered around Mr. Kane's desk, "okay, first you two can use study hall for your sessions."

Ned interrupted the Algebra teacher, "But Mr. Kane, we're in two separate classrooms during study hall."

"Yes, I know Ned, that's why I got permission from Mr. Riley (school principal), that I can hold the Tutor-to-Peer Program in my classroom during study hall." Mr. Kane said, tapping his fingers on his desk, and Ned nodded, "You can also go to each other houses, since you two seem to be really good friends. Now I'll let you two talk to yourselves." He finished and Ned and Moze went to a table at the opposite side of the classroom.

"Wow, I never expected that you would be my student, I thought I was going to end up teaching some annoying kid. However, I'm glad I got you." Moze said, and gave him a sweet smile this made Ned go red in the face.

Ned tried to break the silence between them and said, "So do you want to get started after school today?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll start you with some easy problems." Moze said.

"Okay, I should go pack up now, we're going home soon." Ned said nervously, and started packing up.

"Ned, it's only 1:55, we have another 25 minutes left before we can leave." Moze said, laughing at Ned. _He's so stupid and funny at times, that's what makes him so cute. Wait a second, why would I think that Ned is cute? _Moze thought as she was staring into space.

Ned noticed that Moze was daydreaming and he said, "Hello? Moze are you there? Moze, do you hear me?" Ned said in a mysterious voice.

Moze finally woke up from her thoughts and said, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I could tell." Ned said nodding his head.

After yet again a couple minutes of silence, Moze said, "So how did you do on the mid-term?" she said, with a look on her face that said that she knew it wasn't a good grade.

"I got a 35, you?" Ned said looking at Jennifer.

"I got a 97." She said in a bragging, yet teasing voice.

"Nerd." Ned said, with a joking look on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Moze said, giving him a hard shove in the upper arm.

Twenty minutes passed by and it was dismissal, so all of the students went to their lockers and either went on the bus or went to their after-school activities.

Moze finally caught up with Ned, as he went towards the bus.

"Oh Ned, do you want to have a first session today?" Moze asked.

"Yeah, what time?"

"How about 4:30 at my place, since I have volleyball practice until 4." Moze said.

"Um….okay. I'll see you at 4:30." Ned said.

"See you there!" Moze replied as she walked toward the gym for volleyball.

**

* * *

Around 3PM at Ned's house**

Ned got off the bus and headed towards his house. It was about a 3-minute-walk, but today it seems like the walk took forever. Since Moze lived next door to Ned, the two freshmen would talk and laugh along the way, but today it was boring for Ned.

When he arrived at his house on 32 Oak Hill Ave, he found his sister, Monica already home from school. Monica goes to the same school as Ned and she's a senior, so she drives to and from school every day. Ned's sister would always offer him a ride to school by Monica but he says that he doesn't want to be in the same car with his sister driving. However that wasn't the real reason; he wanted to be near Moze as much as he can, but he doesn't realize it.

Monica had short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, with crystal blue eyes, she had a pink shirt on, with blue denim jeans that had small holes by the kneecaps. She was the opposite of Ned in school; she was a straight A, principal's list student.

"Hey squirt, how was school today?" Monica said teasingly. Squirt was a nickname that she gave Ned when they were younger; Ned doesn't care that much about it.

"Oh, fine, where's Mom?" Ned questioned.

"She's still at work." Monica said, not even looking up from her homework.

"Oh, okay, if she's not home by 4:30, can you tell Mom that I'll be over at Moze's house?" Ned asked his big sister.

"Whatever. So are you going out on a date tonight with your little girlfriend, Moze?" Monica asked grinning.

"What do you mean? Moze isn't my girlfriend." Ned said, blushing.

"Yeah I know, but it's obvious that you like her and you two are bound to go out sometime." Monica said, making a point.

"I don't have a thing for Moze, Monica." Ned said.

"Well, you say that now, but I'll find proof sooner or later that you like her. I think that you two are a better match than you and that Suzie girl you used to go out with." Monica said to her younger brother. Suzie broke up with Ned and now Loomer is her boyfriend.

"Monica, you know that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, just say that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Ned commanded her.

"Okay, you two are not _not _boyfriend and girlfriend." Monica said wisely.

"Okay good." Ned said, as he stomped up the stairs.

"It's so good to have an idiotic brother." Monica said to herself.

* * *

**Around 4PM at Moze's house**

It was 4PM so the Michael S. Brown after-school activities are over. Moze took the late bus to her house. It was also a 3-minute walk to her house also. She didn't like the late bus because it was boring without her best friend, Ned. Well, she had Cookie, who stayed after school for the Computer Club, but he would just rant on about his new inventions, so it was kind of annoying.

Once Jennifer Mosely arrived to her house on 34 Oak Hill Ave, and she yelled out "I'm home!" Then her Mom came out from the kitchen.

"Hi Jen, how was school today?" Mrs. Mosely asked, getting home from work five minutes before Moze.

"It was fine, so was volleyball practice." Moze replied simply.

"That's good, so did you find out about your student that Mr. Kane was talking about?" Mrs. Mosely asked.

"Yeah, I did I actually inviting him over to my house in a half an hour." Moze said to her Mom.

"Oh who is he?" Moze's mom said nervously.

"It's Ned."

"Oh really, he needs a tutor for Algebra?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, you're having your boyfriend over." said a familiar voice. Moze turned around and saw her older brother John. John was also a senior like Monica, but they don't hang out that much. John had short brown hair, brown eyes like Moze, was about 5 feet 7 inches, he was wearing a brown tee-shirt, with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"No John, Ned is not my boyfriend." Moze said blushing a little bit.

"That's what you say now, but you guys will get married or at least boyfriend and girlfriend sooner or later." John stated.

"John will you please shut up, I would tease about you and Janet, but I need to rest, and prepare my session with Ned." Janet was John's best friend, and it's also obvious that they like each other.

"Hey Jen, don't say anything about Janet, and besides you know that you _LOVE_ Ned." John replied to his younger sister.

"Um…John, I don't have a crush on Ned." Moze said.

"Yeah whatever, anyway I will find out soon enough." John said.

"Yeah sure whatever, good luck with that." Moze said, rolling her eyes at her brother, and went upstairs to her room to prepare her lesson with Ned.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. 

A/N: Yeah, just for new readers to my Ned's stories, John is a reoccuring character in my stories. Sorry, if it wasn't that exciting. Monica is a new character in my stories.


End file.
